In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,131, titled "Self-Extinguishing Cigatettes", I discussed the rationale for the need that lit cigarettes have a limited, controlled free burning time. The time period selected for self-extinguishment was predicated on a condition believed acceptable to the smoker without however sacrificing the objective of reducing the probability of fires caused by smoldering cigarettes inadvertently dropped onto combustible materials such as bedding and overstuffed furniture. In this invention, I disclose the use of additive systems other than either those of boric acid, benzenephosphonic acid and the aqueous reaction product between 2 moles of benzenephosphonic acid and 1 mole of melamine noted in the referenced patent, or the application of certain chlorine-containing copolymer latexes to the cigarette's paper wrapper which I disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,084. The resultant coated paper wrappers (of this invention) are non-tacky, flexible, and storage-stable, so that the paper subsequently to be used to enclose the tobacco charge can be pre-treated to the extent within the limits specified; pretreatment in contrast to post-treatment avoids paper staining by the aqueous mixtures while only minimally interrupting the normal cigarette production process. In comparison to my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,230,131 and 4,303,084, both bearing the same title, the attendant advantages of this disclosure relate to avoiding the concomitant paper staining by the former invention, and the apparent elimination in altering the taste and/or odor during smoking, a possible characteristic of the latter invention, without sacrificing the stated objective for self-extinguishment.